


Taking Care of You

by aburnishedthrone



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe catches the flu from Rami. Now it's Rami's turn to take care of Joe.Sequel toGet Well Soon





	Taking Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Third story in the sick fic series: 1.[In Sickness and In Heath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351341) 2\. [Get Well Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993022)
> 
> Last sickfic story, but I enjoyed writing these!

Joe does end up getting sick after spending almost a month being around a sick Rami. Rami has gotten better from his own fight with the flu and pneumonia. But Joe catches it from him. Just like Rami feared he would.

He lies in bed sniffling and coughing. He feels miserable. Now he knows why Rami looked like death warmed over for the past few weeks. If he felt anything like Joe does, he must have wanted to die.

“You feeling any better?” Rami asks, coming into the bedroom. He has a cup of tea in his hand.

“I feel like I’m dying,” Joe says.

Rami smiles. “You’re being dramatic.”

Rami puts the tea on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed. He feels Joe’s forehead with the back of his hand. Joe leans into his touch. He’ll take whatever comfort he can right now.

“You’re still warm,” he says. He brushes some of Joe’s sweaty hair from his forehead.

“I told you. I’m dying.” He searches around for his phone and frowns when he can’t find it. It ends up being somewhere deep in his blanket pile. 

“I need to tell all my instagram followers that I might not make it,” Joe says.

He unsuccessfully tries to put in his passcode. It takes him four tries before Rami takes the phone from him. He sets it aside and frowns at Joe.

“See, you’re too sick to even open your phone.”

“Rami,” Joe whines.

Rami shakes his head. “No, you need to rest. No social media.”

“I’m not a child,” Joe pouts. 

Rami cracks a small smile. “Are you really that worried about your followers?”

“I haven’t posted in two weeks. They’re going to think I’m dead.”

Or at least the more obsessed ones will worry that he’s gone and died on them. He knows how some of his fans panic when he doesn’t post often enough for their liking.

Rami sighs and takes out his own phone. “Twitter or instagram?”

“Both,” Joe decides.

Rami does instagram first. Joe makes him take a picture. It ends up being a picture of Joe wrapped up in a pile of blankets. His face is barely peeking out from his blanket nest. His nose is as red as his hair. He looks pale and sufficiently sick.

Rami logs into Joe’s instagram account and posts the picture with the caption: “Posting on instagram one last time before the flu and pneumonia consume me #sick”

“There, that’s finished,” Rami says, showing him the post. “Want me to do twitter?”

Joe nods. He’s starting to feel sleepy. He watches Rami silently write on twitter. But then Rami frowns and mutters an “oh shit”.

“What?” Joe asks.

“I accidentally posted on my account.”

Rami shows him the phone. The tweet has the same picture from instagram but all Rami’s written in the tweet is “Sick”.

It’s been less than a minute and there’s already 20,000 likes and a couple hundred retweets.

“Can’t delete it now,” Joe says. If he wasn’t so sick he’d be laughing at how bad Rami is at social media.

“Okay,” Rami says. He writes another tweet and shows Joe the results. It reads: “Joe’s sick. Meant to post this on his account. He caught the flu from me.”

Joe knows that’s going to send the fans wild. Not that it was Rami’s intention. 

“Looks good,” he says. He starts coughing on the last word. Rami rubs his back until the coughing stops.

“I’m sorry I got you sick,” Rami says, sounding guilty.

“I knew the risk,” Joe says. He crawls out from underneath his pile of blankets to sit up. Rami hands him the tea. “I wanted to take care of you. Getting sick was worth it to nurse you back to health.”

Rami kisses him on the cheek. “You’re sweet.”

“I’m just a fool in love,” Joe replies. He’s glad he still has his charm and humor even when he feels like crap.

Rami laughs and pats his knee. “You want to stay in here?”

Joe nods. Rami nods back and then gets up from the bed. He disappears for a minute or two and Joe can hear him getting something from beyond the bedroom. When he comes back he has his laptop with him.

“We can watch a movie,” he suggests. 

“Okay,” Joe says. It does sound nice. He might fall asleep halfway through but he likes watching movies with Rami. They don’t get many chances to do this.

Rami has called out of filming Mr. Robot for the past two days so he could take care of Joe through the worst of his sickness. He’ll have to get back to work soon. But Joe appreciates that Rami was willing to stay home with him for a couple days. It means a lot.

Rami sits up so he’s leaning back against the wall. He sets the laptop on his knees. Joe cuddles up against him and rests his head on Rami’s chest. Rami wraps an arm around him. He kisses the top of his hair. 

Joe knows he’s going to be sick for awhile longer. But he feels slightly better with his boyfriend here taking care of him. 

“Love you,” he says sleepily halfway through the movie.

“Love you too, babe,” Rami says. He rests his head on top of Joe’s. “Hope you feel better soon.”

“I will with you taking care of me,” Joe replies. He knows it’s as good as true.


End file.
